Ma vie ou un petit je ne sais quoi
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Il parait que je dois faire le point sur ma vie. Quoi, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça tout de même ! Ils exagèrent ! Ca ne fait que 8 ans qu'ils sont arrivés dans mon monde.


Titre : Rien que ma vie... Ou un petit je ne sais quoi...

Auteur : Miss Sheppard, aussi connue sous le pseudo Sydney.

Type : Song Fic sur Stargate Atlantis.

Genre : De la romance (devinez quoi !) ... et un petit je ne sais quoi...

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis, et leur environnement appartiennent à qui vous voulez sauf à moi :D

La chanson « Un petit je ne sais quoi » était chantée par Sylvie Vartan ; les paroles sont de M. Rene, l'adaptation de G. Aber et la musique de B. Lewis. Elle date de 1962.

Note de l'auteur : Ca m'a pris 30 minutes d'écrire quelques mots... Ca en a fait une fic.

Note de l'auteur n°2: Autant vous dire que la fic n'est pas née de la chanson ! Mais en tapant les mors « un petit je ne sais quoi » je me suis rappelé que cette phrase avait été chantée quelque part... Voilà le travail !

Note de l'auteur n°3 : Tous droits réservés à mwa sur cette fic ! Merci de me demander mon autorisation si vous souhaitez la publier quelque part.

**Rien que ma vie... Ou un petit je ne sais quoi... **

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai... Non, je ne vous le dirai pas !

Bien sûr que tout le monde le sait ! Lui, il trouve ça ridicule d'ailleurs de le "cacher". Il m'a dit ce matin que j'étais aussi belle que le premier soir de notre rencontre. Je n'en suis pas si sure.

Puis il m'a lancé ce regard. Vous savez, _ce_ regard qui le rend si craquant. Ce regard là n'a pas vieilli. Il est toujours si... Lui.

_J'ai connu bien des garçons dans ma vie_

_Mais d'aussi doux et puis d'aussi gentils_

_Croyez les amies ça n'existe pas_

_Car celui là, il a, oui vraiment il a_

_Un petit je ne sais quoi_

Il parait que je dois faire le point sur ma vie. Quoi, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça tout de même ! Ils exagèrent ! Ca ne fait que 8 ans qu'ils sont arrivés dans mon monde.

Ca fait déjà 8 ans. On en a vécu des choses. Des bonnes, comme des moins bonnes. On a perdu de grands amis ; on en a rencontré de nouveaux.

Très bien il faut que je fasse le point.

_Je suis sauvée, il arrive juste à temps_

_Allez savoir pourquoi et puis comment_

_Soudain j'ai envie de crier ma joie_

_Car celui là, il a, oui vraiment il a_

_Un petit je ne sais quoi_

Ma Vie... Que dire là-dessus ?

Je suis chef de mon peuple, j'arrive facilement à communiquer... Je pourrais bien trouver quelque chose...

Je crois que je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui, ma vie tient en deux mots.

Douze lettres.

Soit neuf consonnes et trois voyelles.

John Sheppard.

_Pour aimer comma ça il faut être un peu fou_

_Que voulez-vous, je n'y peux rien du tout_

_Ça me rend cinglée, ça me prend d'un seul coup_

_Et je crie yeah yeah yeah !_

Mais ma vie rime aussi avec autre chose... Quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un que j'ai appris à connaître depuis presque 3 ans. Quelqu'un que j'aime de tout mon coeur.

Ses yeux sont verts. Son regard est le même que le sien... Et elle me fait autant craquer que son père !

Ce sont bien des Sheppard, il n'y a aucun doute !

_L'amour me porte, c'est comme un grand tourbillon_

_On est heureux et cette fois pour de bon_

_Comment les copains vous expliquez ça ?_

_Car celui là, il a, oui vraiment il a_

_Un petit je ne sais quoi_

Oups. Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. De quoi ils parlaient ?

Ils sont tous là. Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson, Radeck... Le Général O'Neill et son épouse Samantha, ont même fait le déplacement jusqu'à Pégase pour fêter l'événement !

Et ils me fixent tous, en souriant.

_Pour aimer comma ça il faut être un peu fou_

_Que voulez-vous, je n'y peux rien du tout_

_Ça me rend cinglée, ça me prend d'un seul coup_

_Et je crie yeah yeah yeah !_

Re-oups. Je me suis re-perdue dans mes pensées. Le pire c'est qu'ils restent tous silencieux, et attendent ! Au secours, quelqu'un, venez à mon aide ! ... Et voilà que je rie de moi même !

John dépose Lya dans les bras de _"Oncle Roddy"_, et vient me souffler à l'oreille, en me prenant dans ses bras " Un discours Madame Sheppard. Un discours ! " Et il sourit malicieusement. Encore et encore. Décidemment ce sourire me fera toujours craquer. Le pire - et le meilleur, c'est que notre petit ange en a hérité !

Je crois que je suis perdue ! Ils vont m'en donner du fil à retordre tous les deux !

Mais ce qu'ils sont craquants !

_Mais cette fois ça y est je suis sérieuse_

_Ne riez pas si je suis amoureuse_

_Salut les copains ne m'en veuillez pas_

_Car celui là, il a, oui vraiment il a_

_Un petit je ne sais quoi_

Bien... Ils veulent un discours. Très bien, ils vont l'avoir...

Je m'éclaircis un peu la voix, et commence :

" Il y a huit dans bientôt, des personnes extra-ordinaires sont entrées dans ma vie. Et jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'elle en serait à tel point bouleversée. Depuis 8 ans j'ai trouvé un réel sens à mon existence.

Je crois que je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui, ma vie tient en deux mots. Douze lettres. Soit neuf consonnes et trois voyelles...

_Car celui là, il a, oui vraiment il a_

_Un petit je ne sais quoi_

_Car celui là, il a, oui vraiment il a_

_Un petit je ne sais quoi_


End file.
